This new carnation variety originated as a seedling of unknown parentage discovered by me among my collection of carnation varieties maintained for breeding purposes at Cagnes-Sur-Mer, France, this particular seedling having been selected by me for propagation and commercial exploitation because of the very charming form and coloration of its blooms. Asexual propagation of this new carnation variety was done under my direction by means of cuttings in the greenhouses of Selecta Klemm K.G. at Stuttgart, Muhlhausen, West Germany, with such success that propagation by means of cuttings was carried on through several successive generations, which demonstrated conclusively that the novel characteristics of my new plant would be carried on from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed. This new plant is presently being propagated for commercial purposes in Italy and Israel, as well as Germany, and has appeared to have experienced material success in the commercial market.